


Those Things We Miss

by Dellessa



Series: Metamorphosis [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, humans as transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-<br/>3. Metamorphosis verse; any human turned mech – “What the point of celebrating Christmas anymore?” -delle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Things We Miss

“What are you doing?” Index asked, incredulous at the monstrosity that Weld was creating out of scraps of metal. It towered above the both of them and stood in the middle of the recreation room. It looked very much like a pine tree, and made Index’s spark ache. “Weld?” 

“It’s Christmas time. I’m making us a tree,” the little medic said, sounding pleased with himself as he welded another branch onto the ‘trunk’. “Looks good, doesn’t it? Sunstreaker helped me with the design. I thought we could all get together on Christmas day and exchange gifts. It would be nice. Don’t you think?” 

Index shifted uneasily. He had never been religious before his world had been turned upside down, and he certainly was not now. Not in the human way of things anyway. He was very sure that Primus and Unicron existed, but were they gods? He wasn’t so sure. “What’s the point?” 

“The point is,” Weld said, “That we are alive, and the ones we love are alive, and I think it is high time that we celebrated it. We’ve adopted so much of their culture. I don’t see anything wrong with give and take.” 

Index nodded, “I guess that makes sense. If it makes you happy, Weld, than I will go along with it. TeeCee is always interested in that kinda thing anyway. He asks so many questions. I think, sometimes, that he is sorry that he didn’t get here before the---the disaster happened.” 

“He’s a good mech,” Weld said. “You are lucky. And besides. I already made you two something. I hope you will like it.” 

Index raised a browplate, his wings fluttering, “Nothing bad, I hope.” 

“No, nothing bad at all. Promise,” Weld said, and reached down for another branch. “This is going to be awesome. I know it is. Even better than the Mid-Vorn party that Mirage held.”


End file.
